


Underworld Fuckery

by robindrake93



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robindrake93/pseuds/robindrake93
Summary: Percy and Nico get frisky in the underworld.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 189





	Underworld Fuckery

**Author's Note:**

> I got these things called Story Cubes so every single instance in this fic was dictated by a roll of the dice and my interpretation of the images on said dice. So if it feels random, that's because it is!
> 
> If you don't like the font color, click "Hide Creator's Style" at the top and it'll revert to black. Don't reupload/repost my fics.

Percy Jackson stared at the vial and thought that there had to be a better way than this. He wondered what would happen if he refused to drink it and just knocked it over like an unruly cat. 

His eyes wandered to where Nico Di Angelo was trapped in a giant ruby rose. He was visible only as a dark cloud of smoke in the center. Nope, Percy had to drink whatever it was Persephone had given him. He couldn’t let anything worse happen to Nico. As it was, Nico was probably suffocating within the roses petals. 

Percy picked up the vial and gave it a sniff. It smelled sweet but that didn’t mean much; antifreeze also smelled sweet. Percy tossed the vial back like a shot. He shuddered as the cold-sweet hit his tongue and slid down the back of his throat. The glass slipped from his fingers as the world lurched. Percy slumped to the ground, unconscious. 

When Percy woke again, his arms were above his head and his toes barely touched the ground. He blinked the bleariness from his eyes and looked up. There were golden cuffs around his wrists, attached to a golden chain that went all the way up to the tall ceiling. Percy couldn’t be sure, but he thought it was bolted to the ceiling. He flexed. It felt like thousands of pins and needles were prickling down his arms. Gods, he thought to himself, I hate the Underworld. He looked around the dark room for a hint of what was going on. 

He was alone, no sign of Persephone nor her guards. At least being alone made it easier to escape. Though this was Hades and Persephone’s domain; they probably knew everything he was doing. Percy was getting more than a little tired of the Gods. 

There was a great shattering sound. It was the sound of something large being broken. Percy started when he heard it. That couldn’t be good (at least with Percy’s luck, it couldn’t be good). He pulled against the chains but they didn’t give. The sound of rapidly approaching footsteps made Percy’s heart beat faster. Riptide was in his pocket but the sword was useless if Percy didn’t have an arm to wield it. The thing about the Underworld was that there wasn’t any water around; at least no water that Percy could manipulate. He was solidly in Hades domain. 

Nico burst through the doors - quite literally walked through them without first opening them - and drew his sword. He didn’t stop running for a second, charged straight at Percy and leapt into the air at the last second. His sword cut through the golden chains like they were butter. Nico rolled and landed on his feet. “Percy, are you okay?” 

Percy dropped to the ground with much less grace than Nico. His chin hit the marble floors and his teeth clacked. He narrowly avoided biting off the tip of his tongue. Percy pushed himself to his feet with arms that were still mostly numb. He didn’t pull out Riptide only because he didn’t think he could hold it. “Peachy. I’ve just been hanging around, enjoying the view and the lovely bracelets your stepmother gave me.” The golden cuffs were still around his wrists, a length of chain dangling from both of them. 

Nico glanced at the cuffs but didn’t seem overly concerned with getting them off right away. “She’s your cousin,” Nico said. 

Percy rolled his eyes. “She’s your cousin too.” He looked more closely at Nico. There were spots of blood all over his face and hands. When Nico moved, they glistened in the light. Percy suddenly realized that it wasn’t just blood; there were chunks of ruby stuck in Nico’s skin. “Are you okay? How did you get out of the rose?” 

Nico winced at the reminder of their very incesteous family tree. He grabbed one of the chains dangling from Percy’s wrists and pulled him towards the doors. “Just scratches,” Nico assured him. “I kind of...blew it apart like a bomb.” 

Percy didn’t like being tugged around like a dog but Nico knew the Underworld much better than he did. He was impressed with Nico’s power. “I didn’t know you could do that.”

“Neither did I.” Nico guided them through the palace and back into Persephone’s garden. He was very good at avoiding the skeleton guards. Outside, there were broken shards of the ruby rose everywhere. The explosion Nico had made with his darkness caused some of the rubies to go flying into the statues and took out huge chunks of them. It seemed like a shame that the living statues were damaged and Percy hoped that they at least didn’t feel it. 

Feeling slowly came back to Percy’s arms. He pulled Riptide from his pocket and uncapped the pen. The sword grew to its full length. It felt good to be able to hold onto the sword. Percy let Nico continue to hold onto his chains, as demeaning as it was, because he was loathe to get separated again. They darted through the large garden, avoiding most of the plants and sticking to the path even though the path was wound like a labyrinth through them. “Are we almost there?” Percy hissed. Sure, there were tons of plants and statues around but he and Nico were very clearly the only moving things in the garden. Persephone was sure to find them. 

Nico twisted around to answer. He never got to; the next second he ran into someone. 

The person wore an Italian suit and tortoiseshell glasses. “Now, what have we got here?” Charon stared down at them with a bored expression on his face. He looked at Nico but didn’t seem to recognize him. He did, however, recognize Percy. “Ah, it’s you. The not-dead demigod with the drachmas. You promised to get me a raise.” 

Percy used the chain to yank Nico back to him. He didn’t want to hurt Charon but he wasn’t sure that the man would let them pass. “I said that I would speak to…” Percy hesitated. Names had power. “I said that I would petition for you to get a raise and I did that.” He pointedly looked at Charon’s outfit. “Your suit looks nice. Is it a new one?” 

Charon’s brow twitched with annoyance. “No, it isn’t. Rude of you not to notice that it’s the same one I was wearing last time you crossed my path.” He pointed a finger at them. “You two look like you’re up to trouble. Wonder how much I could get for turning you in. Lady Persephone would surely like that.” Charon looked smug, like he was already counting the drachmas. 

Nico scowled at Charon. He was still in front of Percy, yet he stood so close that they were nearly touching. Nico stayed in an attack position, ready to either fight or flee at a moment’s notice. 

Percy looked around the garden for an exit. He spotted a fountain. Well, it was worth a shot. Percy willed the water to rise. It shot past them and hit Charon square in the chest, knocking him back onto his ass a few yards away. 

Charon shouted. 

Nico yelped. He pushed Percy in the opposite direction. “That isn’t water, you idiot!” His pupils were narrow pinpricks. “It’s acid!” 

Over Nico’s shoulder, Percy saw that the liquid was eating away at Charon’s expensive Italian suit. Well it was a good thing he didn’t try to heal one of them with it. “Oh shit,” Percy deadpanned. He grabbed Nico’s hand and they carefully avoided the wet spots of ground. 

They left Charon screaming about his suit behind them. 

Percy was in the lead this time and he had very little idea where he was going. This wasn’t like the previous times he’d been here and his destination had been some big, obvious landmark. “Can’t you shadow travel us out of here?”

“Used too much energy,” Nico said. “I need a few minutes.” 

One of the Furies rose overhead and screamed. Her leathery bat wings flapped in the air. 

It sent a chill down Percy’s spine. He would never forget the terror of seeing and killing his first monster. Sometimes he still had nightmares about her. Percy’s instinct to run hit him hard. Percy ran blindly with Nico’s hand in his. 

Overhead, the Fury was circling. She was searching for them, could probably smell Percy. Nico was probably fine and his scent matched the rest of the Underworld but Percy stuck out like a sore thumb. 

“Percy!” Nico gasped. He yanked hard on Percy’s hand and then they were surrounded by darkness. It wasn’t shadow-traveling. There was still solid ground beneath their feet and the Fury’s leather wings still snapped in the air. Nico had pulled them into a small alcove; a tiny niche in the wall. They were pressed chest to chest, thigh to thigh. Every one of Nico’s exhales was a puff of cold air against Percy’s throat. 

Riptide began to glow in the dark. It was a beacon of golden light. 

“Put that away!” Nico hissed. His pupils had expanded to take over, leaving only thin slivers of brown to ring them. He had a flush to his cheeks. 

Percy put the cap on Riptide and it shrank back into a pen. He shoved it in his pocket, which wasn’t easy because he had to wedge his hand between their bodies to do it. 

Nico whimpered, a soft sound that Percy probably wouldn’t have heard if they weren’t right on top of each other. He closed his eyes tight. His sword scraped against the stone by Percy’s head as Nico tightened his grip on it. 

“What?” Percy whispered. Maybe Nico’s wounds were worse than he thought? 

Nico shook his head furiously. “Nothing!” 

The Fury flew past their hiding spot with a rush of wind and a screech. It seemed impossible that she didn’t know they were there. 

When she was gone, Percy let out his breath. He slumped a little against the stone wall, which meant that he pressed more firmly against Nico. That, Percy realized, was not the pen he felt in his pocket. He looked at Nico, could barely see him in the dim gray light that trickled in.

Nico took deep, somewhat ragged breaths. It wasn’t from running. They’d barely run two hundred yards and Nico was in better shape than that. His eyes were still squeezed shut. One of his hands came up to Percy’s chest and he pressed his palm firmly against Percy’s pectoral. 

Percy didn’t know whether to say something or to just let it go. He was tempted to crack a joke but he thought that Nico might lop his ear off with the Stygian Iron sword. 

A second Fury flew past. The wind from her wings ruffled their hair. 

Percy was fairly sure that they were going to be caught and then he was going to be killed. Nico would probably be turned back into a flower or something. If he had to die, he was glad that Nico was with him. He slapped his hand over the one Nico had on his chest. “If I die, I’m choosing reincarnation.” 

“Duly noted.” Nico opened his eyes so that they were slits. His erection was still pressed against Percy’s thigh. It was actually very very close to where Percy’s own dick rested against his thigh. “I hope they don’t send out the hounds.” He shifted to get a better look outside their hiding spot. 

Hellhounds were less scary to Percy than the Furies were (it came from having one as a pet) but he knew that they would find the hidden boys easier. Percy wasn’t thinking about that right now, though. Because now Nico’s dick was rubbing against his through his jeans. His body was very much responding to the unintentional stimulation. He swallowed. Percy realized that he was still holding Nico’s hand. Normally Nico felt cold but Percy’s heat leached into him and now there was some sweat between their hands. He could let go but Percy didn’t know where to put his hands. His free hand gripped the back of his own thigh, nails digging into the fabric of his shorts in an attempt to distract himself from how it felt to have Nico pressed against him. 

Of course Nico noticed. When there was no space between you and another person, and you’re already hard, you notice these things. He settled back against the wall in his original position. The slide of movement made them both catch their breaths. The hand that held Nico’s sword shook minutely against Percy’s shoulder. The blade of the sword made a quiet scraping sound as Nico’s hand shook. 

Percy was in danger of dying but that was suddenly far from his mind. There was something about the way Nico tried so hard to be good that made Percy _ache_. He could smell the ancient-bones-left-in-the-sun scent that always clung to Nico and the copper of his blood. There were still rubies embedded in Nico’s skin, in his knuckles, but Percy didn’t think for a moment of letting go of his hand. He told himself not to move, not to roll his hips against Nico like he wanted to. Yet staying still was completely out of the question. Percy had begun to shake too. “Nico,” Percy breathed, “drop the sword.” 

Nico shook his head. He looked like he was biting his cheeks. The sword clanged against the wall a little louder. They both flinched. 

“Drop it. I’ll catch it.” Percy insisted. The sound was going to draw attention. Catching the sword meant that he couldn’t distract himself by digging his nails into his thigh but so be it. Percy didn’t want to die today. 

Nico slowly loosened his grip on the handle of the sword. It took agonizing slowness for him to work his hand over the handle without cutting himself on the blade. He let it slide down between his fingers, careful not to cut himself. 

The butt of the handle hit Percy’s palm. He did the same careful, slow maneuver that Nico had done. The only problem was that Percy had forgotten about the cuffs around his wrists. The gold chain clinked against the iron blade. Every time it did, they both winced. But Percy slid the blade between his fingers until it touched the ground and then he angled it so that it wouldn’t stab him in the ass. 

Now Nico didn’t have anything to hold onto. He withdrew his arm but didn’t seem to quite know what to do with it. He fidgeted, which didn’t help either of them. 

Percy snatched Nico’s hand and drew it forward so that it rested on his hip. A part of him noticed that Nico’s skin wasn’t cold to the touch on this hand either. He moved Nico’s other hand down to his hips and held them both firmly there. 

The shaking in Nico’s hands had moved up his arms and to the rest of his body. It was like someone had set him to vibrate. His breathing got closer to a pant. “We should go,” Nico said. He cast a dubious look towards the entrance.

Holding Nico’s hands on his hips wasn’t a very well-thought out plan but no one could accuse Percy of being a child of Athena. His fingertips skimmed Nico’s forearms until Percy found his ribs and then his waist. Now they were both holding each other by the hips, both of them with erections and a tremor in their hands. The small space was quickly growing hot even though neither of them moved. And Percy wanted very much to move, to grind against Nico. He closed his eyes. “I’m sorry.” 

Nico swallowed. “You should be. You’re the reason we got kidnapped.” It was a lame attempt at deflecting from the subject. 

Percy supposed he should also apologize for getting them kidnapped but that wasn’t what he was apologizing for. “I’m not talking about being kidnapped.” 

Nico’s leg twitched. His sneaker scuffed against the gravel. He didn’t speak. 

Percy squeezed Nico’s hips. He liked the feel of Nico’s bones against his palms. He tried very hard not to think of them as handholds. It wasn’t working very well. “You told me to cap Riptide…”

“So it’s my fault your hand was rubbing on my dick?” Nico bristled. He tried to pull away from Percy but there was nowhere to go. All he did was squirm. 

Percy shook his head. He made a noise in the back of his throat that he wasn’t proud of. His hands tightened on Nico’s hips and this time he didn’t let go. 

Nico perked up like a hellhound that caught a scent. He studied Percy’s face for a few intense moments. Then he very deliberately rolled his hips. 

The bones beneath Percy’s hands rolled but the sensation was eclipsed by the friction against his dick. Percy moaned deep in his throat, a low noise of pure want. He couldn’t help the way he chased after Nico’s body, the way he thrust against him. 

“Oh!” Nico sounded surprised by that reaction. He shuddered and then he was moving again. Nico rutted against Percy, used his hold on Percy’s hips to pull him closer for every thrust.

Percy didn’t need to be encouraged. He wanted to be as close as possible. The friction felt so good but his shorts were so restraining. Percy pulled Nico forward and slipped his hands down to Nico’s ass. His eyes rolled back into his head at the pleasure that curled up his dick to his abdomen.

Nico’s lips pressed to Percy’s neck. He wedged his hands between Percy and the wall, shoved them up Percy’s shirt and clawed his back to pull Percy closer. His moans were soft little things, sweet lusty sounds.

Percy didn’t normally like pain but there was something so satisfying about knowing that Nico wanted him so badly. He rolled his hips, rut against Nico with the same vigor that Nico showed. Percy tried to keep it down, kept biting off his moans so that they didn’t get caught. He wondered if monsters could smell sex. What a way to be hunted down. 

Nico shook and trembled in Percy’s arms. He panted and whimpered as he got closer to cumming. His face tipped up, dark eyes looking at Percy through his lashes. 

Percy dipped his head and kissed Nico. He slid his tongue across Nico’s lips and into his mouth. Nico tasted hot and human. Percy’s hands slid down around the backs of Nico’s thighs and he pulled Nico’s legs open just a little bit more. 

Nico moaned into the kiss. He sucked on Percy’s tongue before licking into his mouth. He stood up on tiptoe to better align their cocks. Nico was hot, hot in Percy’s arms. He was an inferno, raising the temperature in their hiding spot. “Percy, get me out of these.” His hands were apparently too busy, still clawing at Percy’s back and now going up the back of Percy’s shirt to tug on his hair. 

Percy deftly unbuttoned Nico’s jeans and slid them down his thighs. There was a wet spot of precum on Nico’s underwear. He rubbed his palm against the outline of Nico’s cock, thumb catching on the head.

The sweet little moans from before got significantly louder but no less sweet. Nico smashed his mouth against Percy’s again, forced him to swallow down the moans lest they get caught. He stopped clawing Percy’s back long enough to fumble one-handed with the button of Percy’s shorts. Nico did not waste time, his hand slid right down Percy’s boxers and curled around his cock. 

Percy’s hips stuttered. Nico’s hand, the skin against skin, felt so good that Percy was dizzy with it. He was afraid to pull back from Nico’s mouth, lest the moans draw attention to them. He shoved Nico’s underwear down and wrapped a hand around Nico’s cock. 

Nico hastily followed Percy’s example, shoving the boxers down to more easily grasp him. He gripped Percy tight, made sure to swipe his palm over the head of Percy’s cock before going back down. His cock dripped precum onto Percy’s hand, onto both of their stomachs. 

Percy was getting close and fast. He matched Nico’s pace, wished he could take his time but this wasn’t the place to take your time. They were already on borrowed time anyway. Pleasure curled hot through Percy, lit up his nerves like fireworks. His mouth found Nico’s neck and he sucked on the pale skin above Nico’s pulsepoint. 

Nico’s hand stuttered on Percy. “Oh gods.” He bared his neck to Percy. 

Percy sank his teeth into Nico’s neck. He wanted to leave a mark. He wanted everyone to know that Nico was his, that Percy had claimed him. He growled against Nico’s skin. His hand moved faster on Nico’s cock. Close, they were so close, Percy could feel it building in his gut but he wasn’t coming without Nico. 

Nico’s entire body jerked in response to the bite. Less than a minute later, he’d cum all over Percy’s hand. A moan passed his parted lips and then Nico had tipped Percy’s chin up and was kissing him like he wanted to pull the air from Percy’s lungs. 

Percy was wound tighter than a piano string, on the verge of cumming, and the kiss sent him over the edge. That desperate, _wantyou_ kiss just did it for him. He came with a shudder and a moan muffled by Nico’s lips. Percy kissed Nico back, edged them into a kiss that was less desperate and more relaxed. When he pulled back he was out of breath, panting. Their little hideaway was hot and humid. Percy’s legs felt like jello. He looked at his hand and made a face. 

Nico rolled his eyes. He brought Percy’s hand up and licked it clean. Then he did the same for his own hand. That was probably the most Percy had seen Nico eat since he crawled out of Tartarus. 

Percy peeked out of their hiding spot. The Furies were gone. The Hellhounds weren’t in sight. He tucked himself back in with Nico. “The coast looks clear.” 

Nico wiped his hand on his jeans. He pointed to Percy’s face, eyes wide. “We’re running out of time. You’re starting to die.” This time, Nico took Percy’s hand before they made a run for it. 

Percy’s legs felt like jello but he had no choice except to keep running. He knew that if anyone could get them out of the Underworld, it would be Nico. His life was in good hands. 

A scream alerted them to the fact that they’d been found. Two screams echoed the first. They were all drowned out by the booming barks of a huge dog. 

“Cerberus!” Percy gasped. He hadn’t seen the large dog since the first time that he’d been to the Underworld. They were heading right for the three-headed dog. 

Cerberus was facing the demigods now. His tail wagged. He clearly remembered that last time Percy was there, there’d been a red rubber ball. 

“Ignore him!” Nico shouted. There were gathering shadows between Cerberus’ paws, a darkening there that was unnatural. Nico must have gotten his energy back. 

Just before they made it to the shadows, Percy tripped on something - a rock? A bone? Who knew - and went tumbling into Nico. He narrowly avoided running through Nico with his sword but he did knock Nico to the ground. 

They rolled in a tumble of limbs and metal. Nico cursed up a storm as they came to a tangled halt just in front of Cerberus’ paws. 

Drool plopped down onto them. It was hot and sticky and smelled overwhelmingly like dog. 

Percy made a face. 

Nico’s curses got louder. He scrambled to his feet and took hold of the chains around Percy’s wrists. In a feat of strength that surprised Percy, Nico dragged him into the shadows. 

Percy breathed his first lungful of clean, fresh air. After the staleness of the Underworld, the fresh air hurt his lungs. He doubled over panting and looked around. There should have been some water somewhere nearby. Percy lurched in the direction of it. He didn’t perk up until he was knee deep in the creek. Energy flooded into his body. He cleaned himself of the dog slobber. Much better to be wet with water than dog spit. He stood up straight and looked around for Nico. 

Nico looked no more dead than usual. He’d followed Percy to the stream and went in up to his ankles. Nico made a face as his socks got wet. His face was red and he avoided eye contact. There were still rubies stuck in his cheeks and knuckles. 

Percy drew Nico deeper into the water. He used the water to remove the rubies and heal the wounds in Nico’s skin. He cleaned the dog slobber off of him too. When Nico’s skin was unblemished, Percy rubbed his thumbs over the smooth skin. “So I was thinking.” 

Nico’s eyes flitted up to Percy’s briefly before he looked away again. “That’s dangerous.” 

Percy nodded. “The Gods really seem to want us to be together, for whatever reason. They keep putting us in these situations. So I was thinking that maybe we should try to date.”

Nico didn’t smile like Percy thought he would. His lips turned down in a frown. He didn’t pull away though. “I don’t want you to want to date me just because the Gods want us to.” 

That was fair. Percy gently scritched his fingers along the sides of Nico’s neck. “Listen, Nico, I don’t want to lie to you. I didn’t think about dating you until the Gods kept throwing us together and then we kept getting off together. We’ve spent a lot of time together lately and I really like you. A lot. I want to spend more time with you, preferably not in a life-or-death situation or just for the orgasms.” 

Nico squinted at Percy like he didn’t believe him. Then the fight went out of him. He sighed. “Okay. Do you wanna go get burgers?” 

Percy smiled. “Yes.” He dropped his hand to Nico’s and laced their fingers together.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you liked it. And happy new year!


End file.
